


Aldous-69

by Austyn_Layne



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androids, Come Shot, Ejaculate, Everyone Is Gay, Experimentation, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Rating: M, Robot Sex, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: Cam gets Mitchell something or someone special for their anniversary. But what happens when Luke Dunphy finds out?Song: SatisfactionArtist: Benny Benassi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 with Luke and others coming soon... what could go wrong?

" _Hey Mitch!_ " Cameron Tucker says as he lovingly caresses Mitchell's shoulders. 

"What is it Cam, what do you want? you always try to butter me up when you want something - and it usually ain't _cheap_." Mitchell says with a smug look of annoyance on his ginger scruffed face. " _Mitchell,_ you seriously don't know what today is?" Cam says with a hurt tone in his voice.

"I don't know Cam, are you going out as _Fisbo or something?_ I'm sorry sweetie if I forgot." 

"Dammit Mitchell Pritchett! Today of all days you forget and after what I got you! I could just - just  _explode_!!" Cam screams his face twisted and beet red with rage.

" _Whatever_  it is I'm sorry, I've just been so busy with lilly and stuff I kinda lose track...ya know? So come on hunny tell me what it is and I swear I'll make it up to you... so spill the beans my big tub of love and goodness and... well that's all I got at the moment sorry."

"First of all - didn't need all that, it was a bit called in and you kinda under did it... still loved it though - just need to work on it...OK?" Cam said with folded arms critiquing Mitchell on his enthusiasm. "Well Cam, gettin' off track what is it?"

"You know that money we got from Jay last year? Well, I got you this... come on out _Aldous_!!"

"Greetings master Cameron, what can I do for you today? I am the Aldous-69 I can take care of all your domestic and erotic needs.Your wish is my command." The realistic looking android says standing naked behind Mitchell with his realistic 12 inch android penis dangling between his legs.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MITCHELL! ! Don't you just _luv_ him?  I know we were supposed to use the money for an emergency or something; but this Aldous a few months ago, you were lusting after him - not only because of the _bedroom_ but also for his domestic capabilities - like cleaning, cooking and minor home repairs... just don't get mad at me baby - can see the anger rising in you already - and if you explode I'll just be devastated... I just love you so much! and I know deep down you know Aldous-69 will work wonders for our relationship...you know more 'us time' please just give em' a chance."

"First of all, love that name and second I'm not mad -  but if this Aldous-69 goes on the ' _Kaiser Fritz_ ' or something - back he goes.

* * *

 

_Later that night after having Aldous finish up some housework, they both decided to test him out in the bedroom seeing it was their manniversary and everything and that Lilly was spending 3 days with Jay and Gloria it was the perfect time to let loose._

"Oh gawd Mitchell, I'm so excited! so what do you want to do first with Mr.Aldous first?" Cam said as he clutched his hands in anticipation.

"Well, let's see hmmm, OK Aldous, begin by engaging in sexual stimulation of master Cameron - come on Cam I want to see him fuck you...bend over and spread for Aldous-69 Aldous-69 such a cute name for a _sexdroid_. Hurry up I heard his cock self-lubes so there's no need to rummage through our toy-box for it." 

Cameron bends over for Aldous and spreads his cheeks for him, the sight of this causes Mitchell to get aroused and start stroking his own dick. He couldn't believe it him and Cam were on the cutting edge of sexual entertainment and not even Pepper could scoff at them now.

"Mitch sweetheart, are you watching this he's got the head in dear and you're right he does self lube...Aldous talk dirty."

"Alright master Cameron... do you like this big fucking cock...you dirty slut? Master Mitchell... do you like seeing my cock wreck your husbands big dirty cunt?"Aldous says as he thrust deeper into Camerons hole. The motion of his ass making Mitchell stroke himself even harder, beads of pre-cum drip on the bedsheets. 

"Yes Aldous fuck him harder! really ride that ass. Cam play with your dick while Aldous fucks your cunt and stare at me while I jack myself you two are like totally turning me on."

"Mitchell sweetheart, I don't think I can take any more of this! his dick is too big and he's just too much!"

"OH come on Cam feel the _Bern_...take it like a man...he can pull out when we both cum now take it you dirty whore!" Mitchell exclaimed with a devious look on his face as his cock got nearer to ejaculation.

"First of all enough with the whore word an second will you let the Bernie thing go jesus!! Just hurry up and cum you know Ald-OUS!! Doesn't get SOFT Mitchell - Mitchell he won't oh God JESUS uhhh awww!!" Cam screamed as his cock came and Aldous-69 just kept fucking and ramming Cam's prostate at Mitchell's excitement.

"Oh yeah slut eat this( Mitchell smears Cameron's cum on his dick and forces it in his mouth) suck that bitch baby...Aldous talk dirty sex stuff while he sucks me off and you continue to wreck that sweet cunt of his."

"Suck that dick...master Cameron, you nasty fucking slut cock-sucking wore you like that sick of master Mitchell don't you? you dirty little faggot. Deep throat that bitch you big corn-fed cock-slut."

"OH sweet Jesus Cameron!! here it comes -dinner time big boy swallow this shit." Just then Mitchell cums in Cameron's mouth a big thick load.

"Eat that shit you nasty fucking bitch - swallow those babies - you big filthy slut." 

"Alright enough  Aldous-69 pull out of master Cameron, then finish those dishes we'll play with you again later." Mitchell says as he pumps the last load into his husbands mouth."wow, Cam can't believe you swallowed my jizz you never do that. I think this Aldous-69 is going to do wonders for our marriage so yes we'll keep him just keep him away from Manny,Phil and Luke. "

"OH thank you sweetie, and yes especially Luke he'd just have himself a big fucking field day with Aldous so let's keep him a secret, alright."

"Agreed." Mitchell says as he rubs on Cameron's freshly wrecked hole."Mitchell sweetheart ummm is my ass-hole still in the right place? Cuz it feels a bit out of place."

"Don't worry babe, it's right where it belongs...with me and Aldous-69."

"Happy anniversary Mitchell."

"Happy anniversary Cam."

The two happily ate each other out and fucked on and off throughout the night, all while Aldous-69 piddled around the house cleaning. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Luke's weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Luke finds out about Mitchell and Cam's little secret?

Cam and Mitchell decided to have a weekend away with their two best friends Pepper and Longines. They once again left Lilly with Jay and Gloria, but could not decide who would be the better pick to watch the apartment Cam wanted Hayley but she and Alex had other things to do so Mitchell said the unthinkable.

"Hey Cam, why don't we just let Luke watch the place for the weekend? I believe he's more responsible than we give him credit for."

"Mitchell, absolute not! He'd have more loose floozies in our home than a dive bar at last call in New Orleans. And what about Aldous Mitch? I will not have it." Cam exclaimed. "What other choice do we have let the boys come to our place? You know Pepper thinks it this side of 'shanty shack'. We need this us time Cam, Luke doesn't know about Aldous-69 and plus it'll be locked away in that mini-closet Dad made for us... He'll be fine and so will Luke. Now let's pack and then we'll give Luke a call, alright honey?" Mitchell said calming Cam's fears.

"Alright baby, but if one thing is out of place or broke it's on your head buster! And you know what? I think I'll keep our nanny-cams on, just in case, you know, for documented evidence - so we know how much to charge Phil and Clair." Cam said confident something bad was going to happen.

"Whatever, if you say so sweetheart. Now hurry up, I can't wait to get out to Pepper's and live it up on his private new beach I hope we fit in." Mitchell said enthusiastically but still hesitant about their social standing amongst the other trendy gays in Pepper's circle.

"OH please Mitch, I think it's them that should be shaking in their Louis Vuitton boots not us." Cam said after giving Mitch a small kiss on the forehead.

"You go ahead and finish packing Cam I'll ring up Luke, I just can't wait." Mitchell said with a smile heading towards the kitchen, and dialing up Luke.

"Hey Luke buddy what's up?"

"Nothing much uncle Mitchell, what wrong." Luke said always suspicious of a call from his uncle.

"Ummm, Luke do you mind watching the homestead for us we're going to he out of town for the weekend and we really need someone to help us out? we're all out of options buddy... I swear I find a way to compensate you." Mitchell said trying to brainstorm a way for this plan to work.

"I guess uncle Mitchell, but only for you... I know you'll find a way to sweeten up the deal... right?" Luke said hoping for a big payday... seeing how he was giving up his weekend a weekend he could be using to score some tail with some hot chicks.

"Don't worry Luke I'll think of something but for starters what ever is in our place is yours OK? You have free rein buddy... just give your cool gay uncles this weekend and yes I'll also pay you for your time - see you in a little bit, bye." Mitchell said now relieved that Luke said yes... and Mitchell knew just the thing to liven up Luke's weekend... maybe he just might forget to lock up a 'certain mini-closet' Luke might also have a weekend he'd never forget.

* * *

Claire was in the kitchen sipping her third glass of red wine, eves dropping on Luke's conversation, when he suddenly walked in Claire just had to know what was going on.

"Hey Luke honey, who was that?" Claire said between sips. "OH just uncle Mitchell, he needs someone to house sit, I need the money so I said yeah."

"Alright baby, just don't be snooping around their place, I don't think you're ready for the things they got hiding in their closets" Claire said almost giving away her brother's secret.

"What's that mean mom?" Luke said in a curious tone. "OH nothing sweetheart, just have fun... but no snooping got it? Drive safe baby, love you." Claire said as she took another sip.

"Bye, love you too. And yeah, got it."

* * *

Luke got the keys from Cam and saw them on their way, with the words of his buzzed mom ringing in his head like an earworm he couldn't shake. "Closets, things hiding?" Luke thought to himself.

"Alright Luke, I wanna find this place in one piece when we get back, no funny business." Cam said halfway out the door when he heard Mitchell. "Move it Cam! he'll be fine, you don't want to hear Pepper's mouth do you? Now let's go."

Cam and Mitchell left and just as Cam and Claire feared, Luke started nosing around. First he looked for booze and second for anything hidden in their bedroom, but all he could find was liquor and some of Mitchell's anti-anxiety medicine he could care less about.

"This blows, guess I'll look at some tits on my laptop and jerk-off to pass the time." Luke thought to himself as he sipped on his vodka and orange juice while tugging on his cock. "OH God I wish I had a slut right now to suck me off!" Luke said aloud.

"Can I be of service? I am the Aldous-69, I am here to service all your erotic and domestic needs. Your wish is my command."

Luke Dunphy couldn't believe his eyes, his uncles had a sexdroid like the ones he read about on those adult themed futurist blogs. Luke just had to test him out with a command.

"Aldous, give me a blow-job. You do know how to do that don't you?" Luke said kicking off his tan khaki pant.

"Yes master I am programed with all techniques of human sexuality." Aldous said. "Cool so you're kind of like a _Borg_ \- "Resistance is futile you will be inseminated." hahaha!! (a play on the Borg's famous line.) With a big load of Luke juice. Now suck it, I command you!" Luke said as he stroked his cock summoning Aldous.

"Yes master Luke."

Aldous began sucking Luke's cock; his lifelike mouth sending chills throughout Luke's trembling body, he's never felt anything like it in his life not even from his last girlfriend.

"Master Luke, I will now begin prostate stimulation." Aldous used his lubed extendo-fingers to probe Luke's anus. "What! Wait!" Just then he gave in he couldn't believe it his cock was being sucked while the _g-spot_ he never explored was being rubbed. He never thought he was gay but "when in Rome" he thought to himself.

"Do you like that you nasty fuck?" Aldous said in a dirty voice. "OH yeah, keep sucking me you little slut." Luke said with his eyes closed imagining a hot chick slobbing his knob... but Luke wanted to feel something a little different.

"Aldous I command you to stoke my cock while you lick my butt-hole." Luke said with a hard throbbing dick lifting his fuzzy ass up so Aldous could eat him out, something Luke's never experienced before.

"Yes master, I will lick that fuck-hole clean you horny little fuck." Aldous said as he parted Luke's firm hairy young butt-cheeks.

Aldous started licking Luke's hole, Luke couldn't believe how good it felt this felt better than any fantasy he could come up with or anything he's ever tried even that girl he snuk in his bedroom that one time.

"OH God Aldous lick it like a French whore! Get your tongue in there!" Luke screamed as beads of pre-come leaked from his 8-inch throbbing cock stimulated by Aldous's self-lubricating hand.

 _ **Meanwhile**_...

Mitchell and Cam were on Pepper's private beach enjoying all he had to offer, little did they know Pepper had access to so many rent-boys it took them a moment but they soon fell into the groove.

" Jastyn! Go over to Mitchell and let him fuck that sweet ass I payed so much for. Chop-chop! (Pepper commanded to the mixed-race rent-boy with blonde dreads.) I'm not paying you to stand around and look pretty service that fine ginger... get to it!"

"Well aren't you a pretty thing... _Jastyn_ is it well all I want is a little 'suck suck'. How's it going over there Cam are you enjoying _Seph_ and _Lin Phun_?" Mitchell said as Jastyn began deep-throating Mitchell's 7-inch cock.

"OH just great! These rent-boys of Pepper's are just a dream... I'm so glad we're here baby, I'm going to check in on Luke via the nanny-cam." Cam said as Seph sucked his dick and Lin Phun rimmed his ass.

Cam could hardly focus he was getting so much long needed enjoyment from the rent-boys secretly he would trade Mitchell's mouth for Lin Phun's any day but he would never say it out loud.

"OH my God Mitchell! Seph watch the teeth. Luke is getting it on with our Aldous-69! Didn't you lock the mini-closet? I don't believe this!" Cam couldn't believe what he was seeing but it kind of made the pleasure he was receiving a lot more enjoyable.

"Calm down Cam, I left the door unlocked I couldn't think of anything else... I was I sort of a lurch. Come over here and we'll watch him get his rocks off while we get ours, let's make this something we can all enjoy... I kinda want to watch the lil stud in action, come over here." Mitchell said as he pushed Jastyn's head deeper into his ginger crotch.

* * *

"OK Aldous, bend over let me fuck you."

"Yes Master Luke."

Luke couldn't believe he was about to fuck a sexdroid, his hole was so realistic, it looked like it was calling his name. Luke got up behind him fully naked and inserted his cock in him it slid right in and he began fucking him like a dog in heat.

"OH yes, master Luke, fuck me big boy really ram that cock in there you're so fucking big make my fuck-hole scream your name you nasty lil shit."

"OH fuck yeah slut! You like this big Luke dick don't you? Answer me whore!" Luke said while slapping Aldous's ass and ramming his dick in even deeper. "Fuck me Luke you are the best dick I've ever had." Aldous moaned, but little did Luke know he had another feature... he could massage Luke's cock from inside. Aldous was built for maximum pleasure.

"What the fuck! Oh shit, that feels so good I'm about to blow my wad all up in your nasty cunt!" Luke growled as he road Aldous like a beast his naked ripped body glistening with hormonal sweat... Luke was a fucking machine.

* * *

"OH my God Cam look at him fuck he's a vicious lil bitch. Oh God Jastyn keep sucking I'm about to blow all in that pretty exotic mouth of yours."

"Well Mitchell, it looks like our Luke is no longer a vagitarian. My God it's so hot watching him fuck the shit out of Aldous, and that fuzzy little butt of his I swear Mitchell if you gave me a free-pass I'd eat the living shit out of him." Cam said as Seph and Lin Phun took turns fucking his big meaty ass.

"OH God anytime I'd even record it for posterity... oh sorry Jastyn(Mitchell came in Jastyn's mouth) swallow it all, don't want to piss off Pepper.

"OH my God keep fucking and sucking boys I'm about to blow a load! Mitchell I don't believe it! (Cam said while gasping deeply getting off on watching Luke's entrance into neo-perversion) Luke's about to let Aldous fuck that sweet hole of his honey watch!"

* * *

"Aldous I command you to fuck my hole while I finish myself off!" Luke said as he put his feet behind his head, revealing his tight little fuck-hole.

"Yes master, but first let me put a towel under that sweet ass, I don't want to ruin master Mitchell's couch."

Aldous put a towel under Luke and started fucking him. Mitchell and Cam couldn't believe their eyes, there little Luke was doing his first bottom experience, they felt so privileged watching his hairy little pussy get fucked.

"OH my God Mitchell he's taking that cock like a pro and my God that scruffy little cunt of his is to die for - I swear when we get home we're going to have to fuck the shit out of that little scamp - and maybe invite him to Pepper's next party... we'd be the toast of the town." Cam said as he began dripping pre-come into Seph's mouth.

"I know Cam _Lin Yutang_ couldn't have wrote it better himself, Luke is a nasty little scamp. I never thought watching him would be so hot, but shit he's quite the little bottom."

* * *

"Fuck me Aldous fuck me harder I'm about to cum!" Luke shouted and jacked his cock as Aldous fucked his virgin hole. Luke couldn't believe a guy's pussy could do this and if he knew about this earlier he would have had Manny or Dylan fuck him a long time ago. Luke just realized he was a bottom and was ready to make the most of it, even though he didn't mind dicking a hole every now and then.

"Take that you little cock slut! You like this dick fucking your ass don't you?"

"OH God Aldous I'm cumming!" Just then Luke began spurting ropes of thick white come all over his chest. "Lick it clean Aldous! I command you!"

"Yes master, I'll lick all that spunk up you dirty little fuck." Aldous said as he began lapping up all of Luke's cum.

"That's right bitch, and guess what? We're just getting started. Now lick up all those babies bitch! Luke's in control."

* * *

"OH Lord Mitchell! I'm coming! That was the hottest thing I've ever seen this is the best weekend ever! FUCK ME LIN PHUN FUCK ME!" Cam screamed as cum spurt ed into Seph's mouth.

"Alright Cam take it down a notch I have a feeling Luke and us are going to have a lot more fun together from now on."

Cam and Mitchell couldn't believe how many times Luke fucked Aldous and vice versa they just couldn't wait to lick the sweat and cum off Luke when they got home and made him a new fuck-buddy, and secretly they knew Luke and Aldous might just save their marriage.

 _ **And finally**_...

"Hey Luke buddy, did you have fun?" Cam asked as Mitchell blushed in the corner.

"I guess so uncle Cam."

Just then Mitchell chimed in. "You guess so hmmmm, did you forget about our nanny-cam for Lilly? We saw the whole thing... but don't worry this will be our fun secret. We can all have fun with Aldous now and who knows... right Luke?"

"I guess so uncle Mitch, oh and you might want to clean him up a bit, I got him really dirty. Thanks for the good time... I'm going now." Luke said as he walked towards the door.

"Leaving so soon Luke? You know Cam and I would like to see you in action with Aldous of course maybe a blow-job?" Mitchell said biting his fingernails in anticipation.

"I guess so... Aldous suck me off that's an order!" Luke ordered "What ever you want master Luke your wish is my command." Aldous said as he pulled Luke's cock out of his tan khakis.

"Cam, I think the weekends not over yet." Mitchell said as he watched Luke get his cock sucked. "I know Mitchell, I think we'll invite Pepper next time, I think he'll get a kick out of it." Cam said as they both pulled their cocks out and began stroking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I might add another chapter soon so be on the lookout.


End file.
